


Nick Always Wins At Sex

by itsthedetails



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/itsthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Prompt: Joe and Nick have some kind of bet on who can hold out without sex the longest. Nick is DETERMINED not to give in but it's REALLY difficult for him because Joe is always right THERE. With that ASS. And Joe is really good at being a TEASE. Anyway, it should end in desperate fucking, thanks.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick Always Wins At Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Boyfriends Fic Comment Challenge.

It's been over two weeks and Nick honestly never thought it would get to this point. Joe's so self-indulgent in general, plus Ashley was here for three days last week. Maybe Joe could last a week without jerking off, but with his girlfriend readily available in his bed, yeah, Nick thought he had this in the bag.

It turns out that Joe can be as stubborn as Nick is and even worse--he's a tease. Last night Joe comes prancing, yes prancing, into Nick's room wearing jeans that make Nick's eyes pop. Joe's ass is right there, so round and firm-looking in those panted-on jeans, that he's practically swallowing his tongue. Joe keeps popping his hip, while asking to borrow toothpaste or something else Nick is sure Joe has in his own bag. It drives Nick crazy and when Joe leaves the room Nick is sure he sees a smirk curling on Joe's lips.

Today has been the absolute worst though, they pick up their soccer kits today and Joe's been in Nick's room all afternoon in his fitted tank and mesh shorts that hang just so perfectly off Joe's ass.

The last time he and Joe fooled around was almost three weeks ago and the last time he jerked off was longer than that, he can't even pretend to have any sort of self-control over his dick anymore. He's achingly hard watching Joe and he isn't even trying to hide it. If Joe wants to be a tease, two can definitely play that game. He adjusts his own shorts, so his dick stands even more obvious against the soft material and spreads his legs wide as he sits deeper on the couch.

Joe is fiddling with his phone, but immediately looks up when Nick clears his throat. He sees the moment Joe notices his dick and shifts again keeping Joe's eyes trained on him.

"So, Joe I think this little bet of ours has gotten a little out of hand."

Joe swallows deeply, his gaze never leaving Nick's crotch. He tries to smirk, but it falls flat. "Oh, you gonna forfeit?"

"No, Joe. No, forfeiting." He stands and walks over to wear Joe is laying on his bed. Joe cranes his neck to watch Nick cross the room and stand at the foot of the bed. Nick pulls his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor and then lets his hands rest on the waistband of his shorts. "This is going to be the championship match, whoever comes first loses. Now strip."

Nick pushes his shorts off his hips and lets them drop to the floor. His dick bobs and hangs painfully heavy between his legs.

Joe hurries out of his clothes and makes a high whimpering sound when Nick climbs on the bed to kneel between his thighs. He leans over the side of the bed and fumbles for a moment digging for the lube that has fallen to the bottom of his bag, then quickly pops the cap and dribbles it messily over his fingers. At the first touch of his slick fingers to Joe's hole, they both moan--Joe at the teasing touch and Nick at the anticipation of getting into that tight space.

Nick's not gentle about prepping Joe, it's cursory at best, but it'll do. When he slides his two fingers out to slide his dick in, Joe arches his back, and flexes his ass. Nick's so desperate for it, he probably could come right now, but Nick Jonas doesn't lose at anything, especially sex. He lines himself up and shoves in harder that he means to, but he can't stop himself. He gives himself a moment to settle, but Joe's so hot and tight around him that his legs start to feel like jelly. He reaches down and wraps his hand around Joe's dick. He's leaking pre-come already and as Nick starts to thrust forward he spreads the slick and starts to slide his hand up and down Joe's dick.

His hips jerk and roll pretty much of their own volition, he's wants it so bad, he has zero control. It's hard and messy, but his dick is singing from the way Joe's ass is flexing around him. He jerks Joe hard and fast the way he knows he likes it. If they both weren't gagging for it, this would probably the worst sex they've ever had, but still the harder Nick thrusts the louder Joe moans.

Nick has to let go of Joe's dick, but he grabs on tight to Joe's hips with both hands and starts rolling his hips in a punishing rhythm, resigned that he's going to come first.

He thrusts harder and he hits a sweet spot inside Joe, making him shout. Then Joe's coming, shooting thick white strings up onto his chest, hitting his chin and dribbling down his neck. It's the hottest thing Nick's ever seen and when he feels the pulse of it through Joe's body he shoots off himself, filling Joe with his come.

He's panting hard as he comes down, arms and legs shaking. Joe's completely spent and boneless beneath him. He slides out of Joe, messy with lube and come, and leans up hovering over Joe. He drags his fingers through the come on Joe's chest and sweeps them across Joe's lips, leaving them shiny with his own come. Nick leans down, and sucks Joe's bottom lip clean and slides his tongue into his mouth for a messy kiss. He pulls back, he stares down into Joe's sleepy eyes, than leans down again, bypassing his mouth to whisper into Joe ear, "I win."


End file.
